


If I Never

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На двенадцатый день он обнаруживает, что его зубная щетка мигрировала в ванную второго этажа и уютно чувствует себя среди его же полотенец, тапочек и банного халата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Never

**Author's Note:**

> написано на заявку 7.20 (Дженсен и Джаред недавно переехали в один дом. Обустройство в новом доме) кинк-феста. Есть некоторые расхождения с матчастью.

Чарли извиняется, разводит руками и хлопает Дженсена по плечу, но дает ему всего неделю на то, чтобы выехать из квартиры; на то, чтобы собрать вещи, уходит около сорока минут.

\- Пока, - говорит он пустым стенам, поворачивается и уходит, не оглядываясь.

***

Дженсен вертит в руках пончик, завернутый в тонкую салфетку, слушает, как рядом обмениваются сплетнями девочки-визажистки - кто-то из команды на грани развода, у Джейка из осветителей день рождения сына в субботу, и тоналка почти кончилась, надо бы завезти новую.

\- Дженс!

Лицо Джареда всплывает перед ним как-то внезапно; Дженсен моргает раз, еще, встряхивает головой.

\- Не ори, - говорит он. Джаред качает головой.

\- Ты что ли пил вчера? Я тебя зову уже битый час, - в руках у него ручка-перевертыш, из тех, что трещат и меняют цвет. Джаред крутит ее вверх-вниз и из стороны в сторону, но Дженсен не слышит треска за общим шумом, только видит желтый-синий-желтый, как в калейдоскопе.

Отводит взгляд.

\- Что?

\- Говорю, поживи пока у меня? Пока не найдешь, где приземлиться? - у Джареда на лице - серьезная сосредоточенность, глаза прищурены, ресницы слегка дрожат. Дженсен пожимает плечами.

\- Да я и в отеле могу. Не привыкать, - он усмехается, но Джареда так просто не проведешь.

\- Чувак. Ты серьезно? Отели, когда твой лучшайший друг предлагает тебе бесплатный ночлег на диване? И даже не на диване, - ручка, зажатая в кулаке, взлетает вверх, и Дженсен едва успевает уклониться. - У меня новый дом, там не то чтобы прибрано пока, но комнату мы тебе найдем. Идет? Скажи, что идет?

\- Нет такого слова - лучшайший, - говорит Дженсен машинально, но улыбается, не может не улыбнуться. Краем уха он ловит "Вот и отлично, хорошо, да и собаки тебя любят, сегодня же и займемся", но смотрит на руки Джареда.

От жестокой тряски ручка, кажется, навсегда застряла между желтым и синим.

Дженсен вспоминает про пончик, надкусывает с краю, чувствуя слегка солоноватый привкус - наверное, из-за того, что долго держал в руках. Облизывает пальцы, отчего они становятся еще более липкими.

\- Мм? - кивает он Джареду, который успел замолчать.

\- А, - тот слегка краснеет и неловко пожимает плечами. - В общем, только напомни в супермаркет заехать. Еды нет даже на меня.

Дженсен мычит что-то нечленораздельное и кричит "Окей!", когда их зовут на площадку снимать очередную сцену потасовки.

Первый кадр он умудряется запороть, потому что у него пальцы все еще липкие от пончика, и он оставляет пудру на воротнике Джареда. Джаред смеется в камеру и говорит что-то вроде "Дин, там у тебя пончик в кармане или ты так рад меня видеть?", это нихрена не относится к ситуации, и Дженсен обычно раздражается, когда кадр не выходит, но сегодня ему все равно.

Он моет руки в туалете трейлера, пока Джареда переодевают, и думает об обязательствах и карьере. И шее Джареда.

***

Продукты в итоге покупает Дженсен, потому что Джаред хорош только на то, чтобы улыбаться продавщицам на кассе, что было бы полезно, пытайся они унести что-нибудь, не заплатив, но в деле выбирания еды он жалок. Дженсен выуживает из тележки вялый салат и подозрительно выглядящую упаковку йогурта, запрещает Джареду класть в тележку арахисовое масло и целеустремленно везет ее к дальним рядам, за мясом.

\- Тут нет плохих продуктов, параноик, - бурчит Джаред, легко шагая рядом. Дженсену немного хочется прибавить шагу, и будь они одни - но не устраивать же гонки в крупном магазине.

Ему все равно хочется.

\- Зачем тебе салат? Мы оба его не едим. И питаться одними гамбургерами - нездорово, - отвечает Дженсен. - Вон, возьми хлопья, - он машет рукой куда-то на противоположный ряд. Джаред отстает от него ненадолго, возвращаясь с двумя коробками "Чириоз".

\- Клубника или с фруктами? - он трясет коробками перед лицом Дженсена. Тот отмахивается, решает через секунду:  
\- Фрукты.

Джаред бросает обе упаковки в тележку.

\- А мне клубнику.

Они берут просто мясо, мясо для гамбургеров, замороженную пиццу, яйца и банку чертового арахисового масла. Пока Джаред расплачивается кредиткой на кассе, Дженсен вывозит тележку к машине, оборачиваясь у дверей, чтобы понаблюдать за тающей от джаредовской улыбки продавщицей.  
Когда Джаред выходит, Дженсен болтает с охранником, который помог ему разгрузить продукты.

\- Эй, - Джаред опускает тяжелую руку на плечо Дженсена; тот поднимает на него взгляд, но Джаред улыбается. - Ты готов? - кому он задает вопрос, ему или охраннику? Дженсен кивает, и чувствует, как Джаред слегка подталкивает его к водительской двери.

\- Пока, - говорит Дженсен охраннику. Джаред даже не кивает. Дженсен скашивает на него глаза, видит только плечо, обтянутое темно-зеленой тканью. - Куда теперь-то?

\- А, - Джаред резко выпрямляется в пассажирском кресле и потирает ладонью шею, начиная раздавать указания.

Дженсен еще не успел побывать в новом доме Джареда, по правде сказать, не особо он туда и стремился. Сумка у него с собой, там же, в машине, и он чувствует себя как пятнадцатилетняя девчонка, которой мама разрешила переночевать у подружки, только на самом деле она едет к бойфренду.

\- Вот, ми дом эс ту дом, - Джаред обводит рукой пятнадцать сантиметров пространства из переднего окна, но имеет в виду, скорее всего, светло-коричневую коробку с темно-коричневой крышей метрах в двадцати.

\- Миленько, - говорит Дженсен. На окнах нет занавесок. - Надо было в Икею завернуть.

Джаред фыркает смущенно.

\- Наверху никто не живет, мне хватает и одного этажа. Я думал... - он осекается, пожимает плечами и переводит тему, - Если хочешь, могу отдать тебе весь верх.

\- Захрена ты вообще это купил? - бормочет Дженсен, подгоняя машину ближе к дому.

\- А, в гараже тренажеры, я машину с другой стороны ставлю, - говорит Джаред внезапно, и, потом, - других не было просто, - и улыбается.

\- Мне хватит одной комнаты, Джей, - рассеянно отвечает Дженсен, выгружая пакеты с едой. Джаред открывает дверь и прижимает Дженсена к косякуодной рукой.

Собаки наскакивают на Дженсена почти сразу же, пытаясь обслюнявить его лицо, он едва удерживает пакеты в руках.

\- Харли! Сэди! Леди и джентльмены, пройдите на место, - Джаред выделяет последнее слово, - иначе получите пинка под зад!

Собаки неохотно подчиняются, крутясь в нескольких шагах от них и изредка подбираясь ближе, отпрыгивают, как только на них останавливается взгляд хозяина.

\- Охренеть, - честно говорит Дженсен, когда открывает холодильник, забитый под завязку полусъеденными продуктами; вытаскивает на свет божий коробку с пиццей (на поверку - пустую) и пустую же пластиковую бутылку из-под минералки, и изумленно смотрит на Джареда. - Падалеки, ты свинья.

\- Ты видел мой трейлер! - Джаред вскидывает руки в защитном жесте. - Там тоже срач всегда!

\- Трейлер, - Дженсен качает головой. - Я боюсь заходить в твою гостиную. Или спальню.

Джаред внезапно ухмыляется.

\- Не терпится увидеть место, где происходит волшебство, мм, мистер Эклз?

\- Меньше читай женских романов, - советует ему Дженсен, проходя мимо в коридор к собакам. - Покажешь мне, где тут что?

Пока они обходят владения Джареда, Дженсен мысленно составляет план дома; гостиная, кухня, одна ванная и спальня, плюс тренажерный зал в бывшем подземном гараже. Джарен был прав - ему больше и не нужно. Дженсену интересно, что на втором этаже, и когда он выказывает интерес, Джаред только пожимает плечами и соглашается показать.

Наверху, такое ощущение, дом еще не достроили. Некрашенные стены пахнут деревом (Дженсен уверен, что ему это только кажется), мебели нет, готовы только душевая кабина в ванной и одна из трех комнат, полностью.

\- Твоя спальня тут, идет? - Джаред открывает дверь пошире, и Дженсен оглядывает свои новые апартаменты. Голубые стены, светло-коричневый письменный стол, туалетный столик, поменьше размером, но явно из того же комплекта, платяной шкаф и довольно большая кровать, заправленная зеленым одеялом.

\- Очень...- женственно, думает Дженсен.

Ох.

\- Ох.

\- Сэнди не понравилось, - Джаред явно пытается пошутить, но выходит у него жалко. Дженсену вдруг отчаянно хочется прикоснуться к Джареду, хоть как-то. Он неуклюже хлопает его по плечу, проводит открытой ладонью вниз по руке. Кожа у Джареда под его пальцами горячая.

Дженсен пытается отвлечься.

\- Ты главное меня Дженни не зови, - тоже фиговая попытка, они друг друга стоят, но Джаред улыбается менее фальшиво. Легонько толкает Дженсена бедром.

\- Вперед, ковбой, располагайся. Ужинать будешь?

\- А что на ужин? - спрашивает Дженсен.

\- ...пицца? - неуверенно предлагает Джаред, задумываясь. - Что мы там замороженного брали?

Дженсен вздыхает.

***

Съемки заканчиваются в десять, на улице уже темно, и когда они доезжают до дома, включаются фонари, отбрасывая желтоватый свет на подъездную дорожку.

Как обычно, ему "везет"; это надо же умудриться потерять крышу над головой как раз тогда, когда работы по самое не балуйся, и искать новую нет времени, думает Дженсен, стягивая ботинки, рассеянно треплет кого-то из собак по холке - та облизывает его ладонь в ответ - и сваливается на диване в гостиной, едва дойдя.

Пару минут спустя его ноги приподнимают, а когда опускают, они ложатся на что-то твердое. Дженсен открывает глаза и оглядывает Джареда - с чизбургером в одной руке, пивом в другой, дженсеновскими ногами на коленях и пледом на плечах.

\- Поделишься? - тянет он сонно, дергая за край пледа. Другой рукой пытается нащупать под диваном пульт, который точно где-то там был.

\- Это ищешь? - Джаред помахивает выуженным невесть откуда пультом, зажатым в опасной близости от жирного бургера. Дженсен отбирает у него пульт, кусок пледа и, повернув голову, включает телевизор.

Передают смутные политические новости, сериал про больницу, репортаж про экономическое состояние страны и про то, что в зоопарке Нью-Йорка родилась какая-то редкая макака.

Джаред тычет его бутылкой пива в плечо, он принимает ее с благодарностью, отпивает глоток и усилием воли заставляет себя не задумываться над тем, что там были губы Джареда. Закрывает глаза, убаюкиваемый экранным бормотанием.

Просыпается он там же, на диване, прикрытый пледом по ресницы, в глаза будто песок насыпали, и ужасно болит поясница. Когда он добирается до кухни, то находит на холодильнике записку с напоминанием купить молока.

***

На двенадцатый день он обнаруживает, что его зубная щетка мигрировала в ванную второго этажа и уютно чувствует себя среди его же полотенец, тапочек и банного халата. Ванная комната все еще гола, за исключением вещей и душа, в который Дженсен залазит каждый вечер, потому что ванная внизу накрепко занята Джаредом.

Он думает, что неплохо бы купить зеркало побольше, ловит себя на этой мысли и сжимает губы так, что становится больно.

\- Тебе не идет голубой цвет, - слышит он, когда входит в свою спальню, одетый только в полотенце и халат. - Надо стены перекрасить. И вообще давно пора закончить ремонт.

Джаред развалился на его кровати, вытянув ноги, и ждет ответа.

Тот снимает халат и открывает дверцу шкафа. Внутри все упорядочено - цветное к цветному, черное-белое отдельно, шерстяные свитера и джинсы - на верхних полках, одинокий смокинг в дальнем углу, упакованный в пластик химчистки.

\- Джей, мне бы свое место подыскать, - он не знает, как объяснить свои вещи на столе, недочитанную книжку, третьи сутки валяющуюся на тумбочке у кровати, зубную щетку и, тем более, самого Джареда, и предпочитает воспользоваться методом Скарлетт и не думать о высоком, пока не постираны носки. Или что-то в этом роде. - Не думаю, что задержусь настолько, чтобы мы успели закончить ремонт, - быстро улыбается, ярко, как для фотографии.

\- О, - отвечает Джаред минуту спустя, не возвращая его улыбки. - Окей, - сползает с кровати, тяжело топая к двери. Когда он проходит мимо Дженсена, то слегка колеблется, на мгновение замирает, но ничего не говорит, и просто выходит.

На съемках им представляют новенького. Миша Коллинз, говорит он, нет, я не русский, зови меня Миша. Дженсен кивает, представляется в ответ, предупреждает насчет сокращений его имени и протягивает руку. Джаред крутится где-то в отдалении, так что на него Дженсен просто кивает, называя имя.

Дженсен играет с Мишей в угадайки вплоть до ланча, пока снимают их сцену - CSI? Нет, не видел. Бухта Доусона? Вплоть до сезона, пока не появился ты. 24? Точно нет, а как насчет Смоллвилля?

Миша неплохо играет, передвигаясь в "человеческом теле" слегка неуклюже, как в новой, еще натирающей ноги обуви, но, снимая коричневый мешковатый плащ, он становится своим парнем, разве что немного усталым. Его мобильник звонит два раза за утро, жена, объясняет он, женился после старшей школы. Один раз он едва не падает на Дженсена - съемочная группа завязала ему шнурки узлом - но только улыбается.

\- Джаред, - Миша кивает на дальний трейлер, когда они стоят в очереди за ланчем, - не слишком общительный, да? Я всегда думал наоборот.

\- Он только сегодня такой, - говорит Дженсен, переводя взгляд туда же. - С утра. Не знаю, что на него нашло.

\- Хмм, - отвечает Миша. Дженсен извиняется и забирает свою еду.

На его стук дверь распахивается почти сразу, в трейлере - бардак, как обычно, улыбчивый Джаред и полупустая упаковка от ланча.

\- Дженс, заходи давай, сколько можно идти, у нас всего часа полтора осталось, - скороговоркой говорит он. - Ешь давай, - поторапливает, едва не подпрыгивая.

\- Да что такое?

Джаред тянется своими длиннющими лапищами куда-то за его голову, достает белую штуковину неизвестного назначения и потряхивает ей.

\- Нинтендо Вии! - довольно говорит Джаред. - Сегодня вышла новая. Все утро, блин, не мог тебя дождаться. Уже прямо весь извелся, но ты в прошлый раз, когда я тебе мешал на камере, меня чуть самого вместо ланча не сожрал!

Дженсен расслабляется и понимает, что был напряжен. Он считал, Джаред дуется на него из-за утреннего, а тот уже и думать забыл. Слава богу.  
Неприятно колет в виске, и он совсем не так сильно рад, как следовало бы, но берет джойстик.

\- Только дай поесть-то сначала.

\- Если выиграешь, я куплю тебе лично самое большое зеркало в магазине, - возвещает Джаред. Дженсен не помнит, когда успел сказать про зеркало.

***

На улице потихоньку становится по-ванкуверски промозгло, и Дженсену совсем не хочется выходить так рано, но у Джареда выходной и будить его кажется чуть ли не преступлением. Дженсен насыпает собакам корма и ищет сначала их ошейники, потом свою спортивную куртку. Обнаруживает ее на спинке кресла в гостиной и заодно рассеянно подбирает два пустых пакета от чипсов, оставленных перед телевизором.

Если он позволит себе остановиться и подумать, то в мозгу у него наверняка вскочит тромб или аневризма, или произойдет спонтанное самовзрывание, что там бывает с перегруженными мозгами. Дженсен зевает - с каждым вздохом вырывается маленькое белое облачко - и поплотнее застегивается, зарываясь в куртку по самый подбородок. Собаки, набегавшись, возвращаются к нему, и он ведет их домой. Джаред еще не проснулся; впрочем, они оба всегда используют выходные как дополнительные ночные часы. Дженсен наблюдает за ним из коридора - дверь в его спальню слегка приоткрыта - потом поворачивается и идет к себе переодеваться на работу.

***

Миша машет ему рукой с площадки, притоптывая на месте и дуя на руки. Какая сволочь придумала снимать в половине восьмого утра?

Дженсен озвучивает этот вопрос, получает смешок Миши в ответ и окрик от осветителей, которым они мешают ставить нужные тени; Дженсен показывает им средний палец, но отходит, утаскивая Мишу за собой.

\- Ты сегодня один? - спрашивает тот. Дженсен то ли кивает, то ли пожимает плечами.

Они снимают сцены подряд вплоть до трех, потом у Дженсена есть полчаса на перекусить. Он выуживает мобильник из-под диванной подушки, где тот неизвестно как оказался, и проверяет автоответчик; от Джареда два звонка и смс-ка ("Спс что выгулял собак!!").

\- Я выбил нам выходные на следующей неделе, - смущенно говорит Джаред в первом из сообщений. - Ты же поможешь мне с ремонтом? Пожалуйста? Дженсен, ты там?..

Второе сообщение - три секунды молчания, тяжелый вздох и клик опущенной трубки.

***

Дженсен слишком долго снимается в "Сверхъестественном", и во всех сделках видит подвох. Подвох нынешней - когда-нибудь Джаред его выгонит. В воображении Дженсена это происходит постепенно, а потом резко; они сделают ремонт, Джаред помирится с Сэнди, и однажды утром (когда Дженсен спустится вниз в одних спортивных шортах и полотенце на шее) он радостно заявит, что Сэнди и их будущему малышу нужна та комната, которую занимает Дженсен.

Дальше варианты всегда разные - иногда воображаемый Джаред предлагает ему остаться жить в ванной комнате второго этажа, иногда выгоняет пинком под зад, не давая опомниться. В принципе, на этом месте Дженсену становится пофиг. Он думает, что нужно купить бутылку виски и надраться - он уже месяц как живет с Джаредом, уже месяц как у него развились одержимость и невроз. До спонтанного самовзрывания явно осталось недолго.  
Джаред сжимает его плечо.

\- Дженс? Ты впал в нирвану?

\- Я пытаюсь абстрагироваться от этого ужаса, - говорит Дженсен. Продавец-консультант терпеливо ждет, пытаясь слиться с пространством. Дженсен, прищурившись, смотрит в каталог. - Оранжевый популярен только в тюрьме. И то, там просто выбора нет.

\- Тебе дай волю, ты все покрасишь в темно-серый и будешь жить без лампы, - Джаред тыкает пальцем в соседнюю страницу. - А этот?

Дженсен с подозрением смотрит на "Сицилийский Синий".

\- Чем тебя нормальный белый не устраивает?

\- Скучно! Тебе разве не будет скучно спать в белом? Как в гробу, жуть, - Джаред преувеличенно сильно вздрагивает.

\- Гробы обивают бежевым, - уточняет Дженсен. - Как тебе бежевый?

\- Дженсен!

\- Что? - он улыбается.

В конце концов, они останавливаются на спокойном, совсем светлом зеленом.

Дома Джаред достает из пакетов два валика и салютует ими.

Дженсен приподнимает брови в вежливом удивлении.

\- Чувак, - ухмыляется Джаред, - мы будем, как настоящие техасские парни, красить дом. Сами.

Дженсен пытается отступить назад и едва не спотыкается о Харли, пару секунд балансирует; Джаред хватает его за руку, помогая удержаться на месте, по инерции притягивает к себе.

\- А мы можем, - говорит Дженсен джаредовской шее; вдыхает глубже, - заплатить тем, кто умеет это делать, и, как настоящие техасские парни, развалиться на диване с пивом?

Кадык Джареда двигается вниз-вверх - он смеется.

\- Нет, - отвечает он и отходит, вручает Дженсену валик. - Вперед, мой герой.

\- Опять романы читал? Девочки Гилмор тебя испортили.

\- Если я попрошу, твоя мама пришлет фотки, где ты в чирлидерской форме, - бодро говорит Джаред. Это его угроза на все случаи жизни, и тяжело признавать, но работает она безотказно - иногда Дженсен очень, очень не любит свою семью.

Еще не поздно убить Джареда, думает он в приступе жалости к себе.

Джаред тычет своим валиком в его собственный, пытаясь начать дуэль.

Может, он и живой сгодится.

Через полчаса Дженсен обнаруживает мазок зеленой краски на своей футболке, и, чертыхаясь, снимает ее. Он вспотел; красить стены оказывается почти так же тяжело, как снять сцену секса. Он осматривает результаты: мазки немного неровные, но ему нравится, по большей части потому, что это сделали они с Джаредом; оглядывается.

Джаред смотрит на него, взгляд скользит по коже почти ощутимо, как воск - горячо и немного больно. Слегка улыбается, одними губами.

\- Утебя краска на щеке, - говорит он мягко.

Дженсен сглатывает, отводит взгляд и пытается перевести тему:  
\- Надеюсь, Сэнди потом не заставит тебя перекрашивать все заново.

Лицо Джареда застывает; Дженсен морщится, тянется к нему извиниться, похлопать по плечу. Джаред смотрит на него серьезно, потом отвечает.  
\- Дженсен, когда я сказал, что мы с Сэнди разного в жизни хотим, я не шутил.

Дженсен пожимает плечами. Хочется засунуть руки в карманы, но пальцы у него в краске; он сжимает и разжимает кулаки.

\- Надеюсь, не-Сэнди не заставит тебя...

\- Она сказала, что я не хочу семью, - перебивает Джаред, смотря на него в упор. - Что еще, вроде как, не вырос. Или не дорос. Короче, сосу я, сказала она, - он ухмыляется, не совсем искренне. Дженсен пытается посчитать сантиметры между ними. Постепенно их становится меньше.

В конце концов ему приходится поднять голову, чтобы видеть лицо Джареда.

\- Я подумал над этим, - тот все еще говорит, как будто они обсуждают погоду или вчерашний ужин, слегка наклонив голову, улыбаясь, - и решил, что нет, не сосу, - Дженсен кивает, конечно, нет, - но хотел бы.

Дженсен вдыхает и забывает выдохнуть; молчание, потом воздух вырывается из него резким "а".

Джаред наклоняется, сжимает руками его плечи, бормочет ему в губы, - Сэнди, блин. Ну ты даешь, совсем слепой что ли, - и целует.

Дженсен так удивлен, что забывает среагировать, и выходит из ступора, только когда язык Джареда настойчиво толкается в его губы; закрывает глаза и отвечает на поцелуй, зарывается руками в волосы Джареда.

Телефон звонит в это же мгновение, как будто они в сцене дешевого ситкома; Джаред отстраняется немного, лбом прислонившись ко лбу Дженсена, тихо спрашивает, кто это.

\- Не знаю, - отвечает Дженсен. Дотягивается до мобильника, валяющегося на тумбочке, которую они оставили в комнате, принимает вызов. - Миша? Привет...

Джаред отбирает у него телефон.

\- Привет, Миша. Дженс занят. Пока! - бросает обратно на тумбочку, притягивая Дженсена к себе. Тот старательно запрещает себе думать. Вообще. На это уходит много сил, поэтому на удивление их уже не остается, и когда Джаред говорит:

\- У тебя краска на плечах, - опускает в ведро с краской пальцы и проводит ими по его груди, Дженсен просто целует его сам. Тяжелые холодные капли стекают по коже, стягивая ее немного. Руки Джареда на его спине - горячие.

\- Я надеюсь, она отмоется, - говорит Дженсен с сомнением. - Ты еще не передумал красить все самим?

Джаред смеется, опускает руки Дженсена себе на бедра.

\- Нет. Кстати, ты в курсе, что нельзя спать в свежевыкрашенном помещении?

\- Хмм. Оно перестанет быть свежевыкрашенным через пару дней, - замечает Дженсен притворно-серьезно, вытягивая джаредовскую футболку из штанов. Она пахнет потом и краской. Не то, чтобы Дженсен имел что-то против.

Джаред фыркает, тянет его за руку к лестнице вниз, оставляя валики и краску в наполовину зеленой комнате.

\- Я говорил тебе, что я перфекционист? Не могу позволить тебе жить в криво покрашенной комнате. Мы будем красить ее заново. Мы будем долго, - он оборачивается на середине лестницы, - долго красить эту спальню.

Теперь смеется Дженсен; он думает о карьере, обязательствах, о том, что всякая сделка имеет свой подвох, и решает, что давно пора подумать и о себе.


End file.
